


Dreams

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Braxiatel dreams about his life on Gallifrey. Set during the Fifth Axis Occupation





	Dreams

Braxiatel groaned and rubbed his eyes. Today had been absolutely exhausting, in addition to the usual student antics he’d had to attend a 4 hour long staff meeting. He’d never understood the need for these things, not when all the Chancellor did was tell them things they already knew and complain about the students misbehaving.

  _Well, perhaps they’d behave better if the tutors were watching them instead of listening to you._  

  He didn’t know if the students wrote absurd answers just to annoy him or if they genuinely thought they were correct. One thing being a tutor had taught him was patience, because Rassilon knows strangling his students wouldn’t have be acceptable at all.

  It was second moonrise when he finally finished grading the day’s work. Pushing open the door to his quarters, he stumbled inside and collapsed on the bed. He didn’t remember his bed at the Academy being this soft. It was more like a stiff wooden board with a thin mattress on top, but maybe it was because he was so tired.

  From outside came the sound of footsteps.

  Braxiatel groaned and tried to ignore the sound, but the footsteps persisted.

  “Go back to bed.” He growled, not opening his eyes.

  Now the footsteps were accompanied by muffled voices.

  “Go back to bed this instant or I will give you so much work it’ll take you two lifetimes to complete it.”

  The sounds ceased and he drifted off to sleep. He had only been asleep for what seemed like a few minutes when someone started knocking on the door.

  Braxiatel stuffed his head under the pillow. He hated morning classes and the students did too. Romana had once asked him if he could come a little later so they could sleep a bit more. Today was not one of those days. He rolled over and called. “I don’t have any classes today. I’ve checked.”

  Whoever was outside pounded on the door.

  “Chancellor-“

  He was jerked awake by the sound of a gun firing.

  Braxiatel sat bolt upright. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn’t on Gallifery, but in his bed on the Collection. Too late, he realized he had been muttering Gallifreyian in his sleep. Luckily none of the Fifth Axis officers seemed to understand Gallifreyian, but he tried not to use it if he could help it. He didn’t want them to figure out that the ‘nonsense’ was actually a language.

   He sighed as he watched the Fifth Axis soldiers marching across the grounds. He missed Gallifrey, more importantly he missed having someone to talk to in Gallifreyian.


End file.
